Power switching circuits are used in aerospace applications, including in electrical motor drives for starter/generators as parts of gas turbine engines. For optimal control of switching speeds and pulse rise times, it can be important to reduce or otherwise control the inductance associated with capacitors. In addition, conventional capacitors typically used in high-power switching circuits are relatively bulky and require relatively large packaging envelopes.
In aerospace applications, the smallest possible envelope for equipment is nearly always desired, in order to reduce weight and drag of the overall vehicle. Other design objectives for equipment onboard aircraft include increasing reliability while reducing size, weight and cost.
Improvement in packaging, and control of switching speeds and pulse rise times of low-inductance capacitors and capacitor assemblies is therefore desirable.